


This I Promise You

by themistrollsin



Series: June 2014 Challenge [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a decision to make and Derek doesn't want the Beacon Hills family to be the reason behind Stiles' choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This I Promise You

Derek looks across the table at Stiles and watches as the teen shoves a mouthful of curly fries into his mouth.  He shakes his head, despite the chuckle that escapes.  “You don’t have to rush,” he says softly.  “We have all night.”

 

Stiles smiles around his fries.  “I love curly fries,” he barely manages to say.

 

“I am aware.”  Derek laughs softly before taking a bite of his burger.  “So have you made a decision?”

 

Stiles groans at the question.  “Should have known you’d ask that.”  He looks at Derek and shrugs.  “I don’t know.”

 

“What do you mean you don’t know?  Stiles, you have to choose before all of them give someone else your spot.”

 

“So what if they do?”

 

Derek sighs.  “Stiles, you and I both know that you’d be miserable if you didn’t go.”

 

“But I’d be miserable with you.”

 

“You can do that while you’re away at college too.”

 

“How?”

 

“Because even if you aren’t in California, we’re together, right?  He watches Stiles closely.

 

Stiles grins.  “Yeah, we are.”

 

“Good, you had me worried there for a minute.  I promise that no matter where you choose we’ll figure this out.  I’m not giving you up completely.  If you choose one of the other schools, maybe I’ll find a place to move.”

 

“No, I won’t let you do that.  You need to be here.”  Stiles licks his lips.  “I know you don’t think you’re needed here, but you are.”

 

Derek grins.  “What about you?”

 

“What about me?  After school, I’ll be back.  Besides, I think I’m gonna go with here.”  He shrugs.  “It just makes sense.  And it’s not because I don’t want to be far away from you guys, which I really don’t.  But it has everything I want there.  Being close to home is just an added bonus.”

 

Derek chuckles.  “Just make sure we aren’t the reason.”

 

Stiles nods.  “I know.  Promise me that we’ll figure all of this out?”  He knows he shouldn’t be worried, but he is.  He knows how Derek can be when something doesn’t go exactly how he wants it to.  Deep down Stiles knows that Derek is struggling with him going to college.

 

“I promise.”

 

**The End**


End file.
